The Kids
by soccerchicka19
Summary: okay so they are all grown up...they have kids... this is their story. i'm really bad at summaries just please read.
1. Chapter 1

Okay…so my last Harry fic sucked bum. So I'm writing a new one. So they're all grown up, Harry married Ginny, Ron married Hermione. They all have kids that go to Hogwarts, and this is their story. Oh yeah. Sirius never died. (Crappy summary…but read the story.)

--SC19

Disclaimer: so I don't own HP, GW, RW, HG, but I do own Rachel, Victoria, Josh, and Mitchell. I don't own Hogwarts sadly. It's JK Rowling's.

Rachel stood at platform 9 and ¾, waiting for her brother to say goodbye to their parents.

"Rachie, be good! Don't get in too much trouble." Her dad called, brushing his messy black hair out of his eyes. She grinned at him.

"No promises Daddy! Bye Mum! See you at Christmas! C'mon Josh! Let's go!" She grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him through the barrier. On the other side she saw her best friend and cousin, Victoria, brushing her long brown hair out of her eyes and grinning.

"Rach! C'mon! Let's go…we're gonna miss the train." Standing beside Victoria was her brother Mitchell. The four kids (Rach, Vic, Josh, and Mitch,) boarded the train. It was their second year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Josh and Mitchell although they had adopted the looks of their fathers, were nothing like them. They were good kids, who got their homework done, and hadn't had a detention yet. Rachel and Victoria on the other hand took after their fathers. They were always getting into trouble, and were total quidditch fanatics. Sitting back into the comfortable seats, Rachel drifted off into sleep. She was spinning round and round in an empty black space, her head was throbbing, and she wanted it to end. She was trying so hard, to scream, but someone was holding on to her windpipe. All of a sudden she was being shook awake.

"Rach…the trolley's here. Want anything?" Rachel rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, yawning.

"Oh! Um I'll have some every flavored beans and three chocolate frogs please." Rachel said, trying hard to get the nightmare out of her head. As she ate the chocolate frogs, her head seemed to stop throbbing. That had been so weird. It was like someone had been spinning her round and round on a merry-go-round, while at the same time holding on to her windpipe. She shook her head, ridding it of the dream. Staring out the window she thought of what last year had been like. Victoria and her had almost gotten expelled…twice. It wasn't that they had done anything superbly horrible. It was just the Headmistress hated them. Her name was Pansy Parkinson, and she had been enemies with both their fathers and mothers when they went to Hogwarts. They had done a few minor things yes, such as sneaking out once or twice. Perhaps hexing a few students as well. Nothing major though! But Rachel had a feeling that Professor Parkinson had it in for her this year. Her dad had talked to her over the summer about being super careful and trying to be good like her brother. She had told him that if someone was being a jerk, or being mean, or she didn't like something that was going on…she would try to restrict herself, although it probably wouldn't work. At the station she had told him no promises and she meant it. She had a killer temper, and sometimes she just couldn't help it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss-of-cuteness: thank you SO much. Finally a review that helps!

All my other reviwers:thanks, thanks so much. Wonderful to hear what you think.

Disclaimer: so I own my characters, but the setting and stuff is JK's.

The train pulled to a slow, steady stop. The four friends and cousins, stood up, stretched, and got out of the train. Shivering in the chilly September air, Rachel looked around for the horseless carriages. They were nowhere to be found. She searched around the platform, then the skies. The grey skies showed no carriages, just clouds threatening to rain.

"Where are they? It's cold out here, and its going to rain soon," Rachel said, pulling her robes tighter around her.

"Maybe they got into an accident. Rach, it's not THAT cold, just stop being a wimp! You've never been able to stand the cold, wimpy, wimpy, Wachel," Josh said sticking his tongue out at her. Rachel hit him hard on the arm. She had never gotten along well with her brother, they were polar opposites. Josh was always calm, and in control, whereas Rachel almost never was. Josh could be a bully out of school, but when he got inside Hogwarts walls, he was the perfect student. Many comments on her report cards said, "try to be more like Josh," and she hated it. She was a completely different person, and she liked it that way. Her cousins Victoria and Mitchell got along perfectly, and were like two pieces of a two piece puzzle. Rachel got along okay with Mitchell, and she and Victoria were like sisters. Her father Harry, and her Dad Ron, were best friends, and they were both like their fathers, and even had personalities like them. Josh and Mitchell were both somewhat like their Mum's, Hermione and Ginny.

"Be quiet Josh. Oh look! Here they come!" Victoria said, trying to lessen the tension. The carriages were rambling down the mountainside, looking dirty and worn. This was a surprise, last year, even though it had been storming, they had appeared clean. The carriages arrived at the platform coming slowly to a stop. The four cousins walked over to the nearest one, and Rachel reached to open the door. Her hand brushed another hand. She looked up into deep brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you taking this carriage?" he asked, looking straight at her. Rachel took in his eyes again, and then his jet black hair, and his tall, lean body.

"Well yeah, we were gonna take this carriage, but if it's just you, I suppose we could squeeze you in. I don't think I've seen you before…are you a first year? If so, then you get to take the boats."

"Yeah, it's just me, so I'll come with you guys, thanks. And nope, I'm not a first year, I just found about this a little late, this magic thing. It's pretty amazing huh? A whole world, and I never even knew it!" he said, opening the white door, and climbing in. Rachel climbed in after him, followed by Mitch, Josh, and Vic.

"My parents are magical, so it wasn't much of a surprise. I knew I would be a witch all along. Oh! I haven't introduced myself. I'm Rachel, and this is Vic, Mitch, and Josh," Rachel said pointing to them all in turn. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Gwyn, Gwyn Hughes. It's a pleasure to meet you all! I have to go up to the headmistress' office when I get there, would one of you care to take me?" he asked brushing his jet black hair out of his eyes. Both Rachel and Victoria bit their lips, they had promised to meet some of their friends, but they really wanted to take this cute stranger to the headmistress'.

"Me and Mitchell can take you, the girls promised to meet their friends." Josh said grinning. He wanted to learn more about this mysterious Gwyn. Rachel glared at Josh, they could have taken him anyway! There was nothing to talk about, so Rachel turned to look out the window.

Hogwarts was surrounded by small streams, forests, and huge towering mountains. (A/N so JK didn't describe the scenery. So I will!) The dreary gray sky made the normally bright green grass seem dull, and the clear blue streams reflected the, gray sky. Where normally there was rabbits and birds abounds, there was no animals. The rain had stopped, but a thick fog had settled in, so Rachel could no longer look out the window.

Victoria kept taking peeks at Gwyn. He was so hot, the way his eyes seemed so serious, yet humorous at the same time, and how his black hair fell in front of his face just right. His eyes were framed with thick long lashes, making him look slightly feminine, but his tall, lean frame made up for the softness of his face. He was so perfect.

"So Gwyn, where are you from, I hear a accent in your voice." Victoria had to keep herself from swooning when he looked into her eyes.

"I'm Canadian now, but I was born in Wales, so my name is Welsh. I take it you all are British here?" Gwyn asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. They have different wizarding schools for different places. This must be the closest one to Canada though," Victoria answered smiling at him. She was certainly glad that it was the closest. Gwyn looked at her oddly, as if he was remembering something about her.

Rachel glared daggers at her cousin, why was she flirting with Gwyn? Rachel had OBVIOUSLY seen him first. Victoria twirled her long sleek brown hair around her finger and giggled at Gwyn's accent. She wanted to slap her, and that was a new feeling, they had always gotten along well. She interrupted to ask,

"So Gwyn, how old were you when you moved from Wales? Where in Canada do you live? Is this your first time in England?" Rachel fired off questions. Anything to get Victoria AWAY from Gwyn.

"I was around six when I moved, I live in Edmonton, Alberta in Canada, and yeah, this is my first time here." Gwyn answered, turning to face Rachel. Behind Gwyn, Rachel could see the infuriated look of Victoria. She smiled.

Kay, so it's longer right? Not by much…but it is, nonetheless. Please review, and I will love you forever.

--Lizabeth


End file.
